


Voices and Visions

by udazken



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Kudos: 1





	Voices and Visions

0.

那一页薄薄的纸被他用食指和拇指捏着，那么得小心翼翼，生怕捏出褶皱或者让它裂开一道口子，却又那么得用力钳着，用尽了他毕生的力气。

1.

我不孤单。

他站在高塔上看着这已经看了三百年的雪景，日复一日的黑暗和寒冷。在雪地里奔跑的孩子成长为人再老去，而他就一直站在原地，看着。

以前的生活似乎已经很遥远了，不知道什么时候他的时间感应也开始变得迟缓了，那些过去的、未来的、已发生的和未发生的事情在他眼前起舞，他闭上了眼睛。

2.

TARDIS回来了一次，有那么短暂的一瞬间他以为他回到了那些他能在他的蓝色盒子里畅游宇宙的时光，耳边回荡的不是尖叫与哭泣，而是欢笑声。

笑声被战火吞没、金色的女孩在他眼前发着光、白色的墙壁、水火融合成爆炸，归于黑暗。

他这次听见的是小女孩跑动的声音，来来回回，发出清脆的笑声。

TARDIS很贴心地熄灭了第二控制室的灯，他按下了紧急转移装置。

蓝色的飞船没过多久之后出现在了他所住的塔楼的下方，正好在他视线的正中央。

他笑了，推门进去拿走了一些书，封面上都写着Amelia Williams。

我也不是孤身一人，我从来都不是。

3.

把五本书从头到尾看完需要多久？

他花了十年。

每一个字母都能在他眼前展开一幅图片，有时候是手拉手在公园里散步的Pond夫妻，有时候是他们家的花园，又或者他们只是安静地依靠着彼此在沙发上坐着，而他站在一旁看，看到他的感知消散，回过神来之后还是处身在昏暗的房间里。

4.

如果恰好这时候有人来通知他又有敌人降落在城市里了，他会伸个懒腰起身，整理一下胸前的蝴蝶结领单，然后一边冲出去，一边大喊：“Geronimo！”

是为了告诉还坐在客厅的夫妻，他去去就回。

5.

但他也已经很久没再这么做了。

6.

书看完之后他迷上了画画，时间领主的记忆在这个时候派上了很大的用场，但也等到他已经把半面墙都挂满了之后他才意识到自己在画的是小Amelia卧室里的那些图，一对一地复制。

他把脸埋在双手里沉静了一会，铺开下一张画纸。

在继续画Amelia的涂鸦之前，他先画了一张梵高的向日葵。

7.

TARDIS不知道什么时候又走了，他或许感知到了，但也只不过是让他心中的那个黑洞再扩大了一些，这每天都会发生。

之后的大半天里他只是躺在床上瞪着天花板，他已经停下来了这么久，无论TARDIS在不在他都不会再继续奔跑了。

不过结局还没有降临，还没有到他需要看到自己最后一页的时候。

他一个翻身缓慢从床上爬起来，拿起几块木板开始敲打。

8.

给小箱子漆上红色之后，他对着剩下的木板犯了难。笔划了几下之后决定再削一个小木马。

TARDIS的降落声、飞船的降落声、Clara推门而入和村里的男孩推门而入，这几件事情似乎同时发生了。木马从他手中落地，他没有去捡，也没有抬头。

那些他这千年来在没有时间概念的生活下所不能理解的普通人对时间的畏惧在这一瞬间都试图撬开他的心房，最后真正进入其中的只有两个词。

Long gone。

“我马上就来。”他这么说道，把手中的小刀小心地放在桌上的红箱子旁边。

9.

重生循环的重生。这种说法貌似有些奇怪，不过他一时半会也想不到别的词。他不知道这次会有什么不一样，但话说回来，没有哪次重生之前他会担心以后怎么样的。这是每一个他的生命中唯一一次往回看而不是往前看的机会。

TARDIS的厨房里一直都有一碗炸鱼条，是他们去中央公园前Amelia做的，他一直放在那里没有动过。

在把鱼条放入嘴里的那一刻他才知道他有多想念这个味道。

他去换了一身行头，就像他在医院里随意找的那一身，正了正胸前的蝴蝶结领带—是的他依然觉得蝴蝶结领带很酷。镜子里十分年轻的脸冲他微笑着，和眼睛里的苍老一点都不搭。这就不那么酷了，他想着，离开了镜子。

10.

或许我这一次活的也没那么糟糕。

他冲身边的女孩笑了笑，想起了什么，又改变了之前的想法。

不，不仅不糟糕，那是最美好的一段时光。

他又听见了小女孩的脚步和笑声，这回也看见了人像。Clara在一边问了什么他没听清，小女孩消失了，出现在楼梯上一步步走下来的是他记忆中Amelia Pond最后的样子。

他想张嘴打个招呼，想说些什么，却发现自己的声音卡在喉咙里。

Amy伸手贴住他的脸，然后他发现他不需要说了，她都懂的。

Goodnight, Raggedy Man.

他最后一次闭上眼睛。

Goodnight, Amelia Pond.

Fin


End file.
